


underneath the mistletoe

by spendeonswithyou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Post 1x13 (and let's pretend they already fixed all their issues), lily ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: Raphael is off for a meeting with Clave, and Simon decides to decorate the hotel for him, since Christmas is at the corner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely bad and cheesy, but it's Christmas and I love writing bad and cheesy things, so you have to put up with me. Sorry!  
> I know Raphael is probably a little ooc here, but let's say it's the Christmas spirit :)

“I need your help.”  


Simon saw Lily turn around with a glass of blood in her hand. She stared at him for a moment before responding.  


“And why would I help you with anything?”  


“Because it’s about Raphael, and he’s your friend as well.” Simon hoped it would be good enough for her.  


“What about Raphael?” she asked. “He’s not even here.”  


“That’s kind of the point,” he said.  


“You’re not going to overthrow him, are you?” she raised an eyebrow, but Simon knew she was joking.  


“Well, if you’d be interested in that…”  


Since he returned to Dumort two months ago, after finally being pardoned by Raphael, everything has become a lot better. The other vampires stopped glaring at him as if they wanted to see him dead, and he even made friends with Lily, so he was sure he could use this as an advantage right now. And since him and Raphael became pretty close, Simon decided to surprise the other during the time the leader was off for a few days for a meeting with Clave.  


“No, but seriously, Christmas is coming and I have an idea,” he said finally.  


“You’re Jewish, you don’t celebrate Christmas,” Lily pointed out.  


“No, but Raphael does.”  


She fell silent for a moment. “So, what’s your plan? Are we doing secret Santa? Because I’m in, in that case.”  


“Well, not exactly secret Santa, though we might save it for the next year,” he chuckled. “I thought about decorating this place, since it’s always so dark and gloomy. We could really use some lights and perhaps even a tree.”  


“And a mistletoe,” she added.  


“Let’s save that for a different year as well,” he said. Simon couldn’t really imagine accidentally landing under the mistletoe with a certain someone – and that someone definitely wasn’t Raphael, of course, whom he had a terrible crush on for a long time, even though he’d never admit it – and he’d rather avoid such a situation. “So, are you in?”  


“Of course I’m in!” she decided. “I’m going to let the rest of the clan know, since Raphael is returning tomorrow and we need as many helpful hands as we can get.”  


“I’ll go and buy all the stuff we need, then.”  


“That’s perfect. When are you going to the store?”  


“Probably soon, since it’s already dark outside,” he said. There were some benefits of winter – at least he could walk outside during the day as well, since the sun was usually down by the afternoon.  


“Wait here for a second, I’ll go get the money. Our clan has a pretty big budget, if you haven’t realized,” she added.  


Thirty minutes later Simon was already on his way to the local supermarket. He managed to buy a lot of Christmas lights, chains and ornaments, along with a big tree; the only problem was carrying all of it back to the hotel, but he made it after some time.  


By the time he reached Dumort, Lily already gathered a lot of vampires to help them with decorating the hotel. As she told him, all of them reacted pretty enthusiastically to the idea of surprising Raphael, and everyone was happy to help.  


Soon, they set the Christmas tree in the living room, and a group proceeded to put all the ornaments on it. Simon took care of the lights, and ended up hanging them pretty much everywhere. On the top of all of this, Simon settled some speakers in the living room, so that they could play carols or just Christmas songs in general – he realized it would be a nice addition.  


By the end of the day, the whole hotel looked stunning. The dark and scary place got turned into something more happy and positive, and no one seemed to complain, which was something that completely surprised Simon. He always thought the clan wouldn’t want any changes when it comes to the decor, but right now they were all really content with the job they just did.  


Simon even wanted to decorate Raphael’s room as well, but finally he decided against it. He was sure the leader would not appreciate him entering there without a clear permission. Eventually he left some decorations, so that Raphael could still have something by the time he returned.  


The next day – night, actually – Raphael was supposed to arrive after the midnight. They were ready long before then. All the lights have been lit and there was quiet music of carols playing through the speakers. They all gathered in the hall, with Simon waiting at the door to greet Raphael.  


Finally, Raphael arrived and the door opened.  


“Merry Christmas!” they all yelled, which may have been cheesy, but at least it worked. Raphael was taken aback, staring at the whole scenery with his eyes wide open.  


“What?” he finally asked, looking at each one of them. Finally, his gaze stopped at Simon’s face.  


“We decorated the hotel, since it’s Christmas today,” Simon explained with his lips forming into a huge smile.  


“It was his idea, actually,” Lily pointed out.  


“You did all of this? For me?” Raphael was so surprised and Simon couldn’t be happier.  


“Of course we did! It’s Christmas!” he said.  


“You don’t even celebrate it.”  


“You do, and that’s enough. Now come on, you need to see the living room!”  


All the effort they put into decorating the hotel was definitely worth the effect it had on Raphael. When he saw the Christmas tree, his whole face lit up, and when Simon was looking at him, he didn’t see the leader, but a person who was just excited for their favorite holiday.  


And they spent the whole night there, in the living room, almost till the morning, singing carols and doing many things that didn’t really matter, but they were all together, and that was the important thing. Simon realized that he actually never saw the clan sitting together for such a long time, and he was just happy to see them all so excited about this. Perhaps they could make this dark place a little bit brighter, starting with today.  


After a few hours, everyone left eventually, leaving only Simon and Raphael. Lily was somewhere in the kitchen, pouring herself some blood.  


“So it was your idea?” Raphael asked, changing the topic they were talking about.  


“Well, yeah. I thought we could use a break from being so serious all the time,” he said, thankful for the fact that vampires were not able to blush.  


“I haven’t celebrated Christmas for over half a century,” Raphael’s words had been quiet. 

“Ever since I was turned.”  


“We may bring the tradition back, then,” Simon decided, smiling brightly.  


“I meant to say thank you. No one ever did something like that for me.” Simon knew Raphael didn’t really want to say this, since he rarely expressed his feelings in any way. And that’s why he appreciated his words so much.  


“I just like seeing you happy and smiling,” he said. “It makes me happy as well.”  


Of course Simon immediately regretted not having any mouth-to-brain filter, and when Raphael said nothing for a while, he got up. “Well, I think I’ll go, since it’s almost morning.”  


“Yeah, I think I’ll go as well,” Raphael decided, joining him. They were both walking towards the door, when they heard someone clearing throat behind them. Simon turned around just to see Lily, with a big grin on her face.  


“Sorry to interrupt, but you should look up,” she said. As Simon shifted his gaze to the ceiling, he already knew what to expect.  


A damn mistletoe.  


“Lily, I think we talked about leaving this for a different year,” he said finally.  


“And I decided we don’t have to wait so long. So I’ll leave the two of you now, see you tomorrow!”  


He was going to kill her later, after he gets out of that situation.  


“You don’t have to do this, it’s just an old tradition anyway,” he said to Raphael.  


“I thought we decided to keep the tradition up?”  


Simon couldn’t really believe what he heard, and he was already half convinced that he was hallucinating or something. “Yeah, but…”  


Raphael cut him off by pulling him closer and pressing their lips together.  


If that was going to be a tradition, Simon decided he’d gladly live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always make my day <3  
> You can find me [here](https://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com) on tumblr and cry about these two idiots with me.


End file.
